


That's An Odd Way To Calm Someone Down

by SassyStrider



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Mentions of exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyStrider/pseuds/SassyStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is feeling queasy right before a game, and Kageyama decides that he has a way to calm Hinata down, however explicit the idea may be. This, of course, means a blowjob in a bathroom stall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's An Odd Way To Calm Someone Down

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be writing the next chapter to Caffeinated Kisses what the fuck am I doing writing about gay volleyball dweebs

Hinata's stomach lurched as he leaned against the wall of the boy's bathroom. The game would be extremely hard, and Hinata would have to work double as hard as he normally did. The pressure laid on him was heavy, and it had an effect on both his mind and body. He groaned as he felt the need to vomit rise, and bile in the back of his throat. 

Hinata heard footsteps approaching the bathroom, and his heart skipped a beat. Panicking, he tried to rush into a nearby stall, but he winced when his stomach disagreed with his actions. He sat back against the wall and waited for whoever was going to come into the room, hoping it wasn't one of his opponents. You should never let your enemy see you weak and pitiful! 

"Hinata?" He sighed in relief when he heard Kageyama's voice. Kageyama was one of his trusted teammates, and he'd seen Hinata weak like that all the time before a big game. This, however, was a bit different from the other times. Hinata had tears in his eyes, heavy breathing, and his arms were wrapped tightly against his stomach. 

Kageyama turned the corner, and saw Hinata slumped against the wall, clutching his stomach. "Dumbass, practice is going on right now. There's only about 28 minutes before the end of practice. Look, there's no need to be sick. C'mon, let's go practice and warm up," he looked down at Hinata, his eyes narrowed and his lips pursed.

"J-just give me a second, okay?" Hinata flinched as he straightened his back and took a deep breath, praying that another wave of nausea wouldn't pass over him. What a terror it would be if he barfed in front of Kageyama, oh god...

"...You're really stressed out, aren't you?" Hinata nodded his head at his words, and Kageyama sighed, muttering, "Damn it, I didn't think I'd ever consider doing this." He grabbed Hinata's hand and led him into one of the bigger stalls, sitting him down on the toilet seat. 

"Kageyama, what are you doing?" Hinata stared up at Kageyama with wide, brown eyes and raised eyebrows as Kageyama leaned against the door of the stall.

"Look, I think I have a way that I'll be able to calm you down, okay? You trust me, right?" Hinata slowly nodded, and Kageyama bit his lower lip, knowing just what he was about to do. He walked over to Hinata and got on his knees. His fingers lightly pulled at Hinata's shorts until Hinata made a loud, choked noise of surprise. 

"E-eh? Kageyama! Wait, are you trying to _touch me_?!" Hinata quickly moved his hands so they were gripping onto the sides of his shorts, and they brushed against the other's hands. Kageyama winced at Hinata's loud yells, and moved upward to capture Hinata's lips with his own, effectively shutting him up, though some of the noises were now just muffled. With his cries silenced, Kageyama ran his hands down Hinata's sides, making him shiver, then pushed away his hands and started tugging off his shorts, and Hinata reluctantly lifted his hips to let Kageyama slip them off. 

Once the shorts were down his ankles, Kageyama also pulled down Hinata's cute, black boxers as well, to reveal Hinata's dick. Hinata covered his face with his hands, his face blushing red. His dick was at half-mast, the tip flushed a nice shade of pink.

"D-don't just stare at it!" Hinata squeaked after a few seconds, "I- know that it's sort of small, I-" Kageyama kissed the tip and Hinata let out a small, airy whimper.

"Shut up and try to relax. The game is soon, and we're missing valuable practice time," he licked his fingers and coated them with saliva before he wrapped his fist around Hinata and started pumping him. "You're lucky that I'm doing this for you, idiot." He engulfed the tip into the wet heat of his mouth, licking as he went down the shaft. Hinata was panting, feeling the need to grab onto something- anything, really. He needed something to grip onto while he felt the sensation of being sucked off.  He brought a hand to Kageyama's hair and threaded his fingers in it, whimpering as Kageyama growled around his cock at the feeling of his hair being pulled. 

"K-Kageyama..." Hinata noticed Kageyama slipping his hands into his own shorts before he swallowed thickly. "Ah- oh, hey, I wanna help get you off too. You're doing all this for me, and I feel better now, so I wanna help you. Y'know, return the favor." Kageyama shook his head no then got off of Hinata's dick so he could reply, and Hinata clenched his teeth as the cold air came in contact with his dick.

"There's no way you can in this crowded stall, Hinata, unless I fuck you, which isn't going to happen." Hinata made a noise in the back of his throat when Kageyama started tonguing at his slit, licking up the beads of pre-cum with small swipes of his tongue.

"B-but there must be some other way, Kageya-" Hianata cried out as Kageyama took him to the hilt again, and tugged his hair even more, keeping Kageyama in place so he could bask in the pleasure that was his throat.  However, Kageyama spluttered and choked when he heard footsteps, and quickly popped off of Hinata's cock.

"Hinata, Kageyama, are you both in here?" You're missing practice," Sugawara's voice sounded in the bathroom, and they both froze in place.

"Hinata's not feeling well, Sugawara. I'm trying to calm him down so that he won't barf all over the court. Forgive us for missing some of practice." Kageyama's voice was raspy due to the blowjob he was giving, and he hoped Sugawara wouldn't notice it or figure out what they were doing.

"Ah, no, no, it's okay. Hinata, I hope you feel better. You'll do fine, I promise. Also, thank you, Kageyama, for trying to keep him relaxed." Footsteps were heard again, but slowly faded away after a few seconds. A few seconds passed in silence, before Hinata spoke up first.

"Well now I just feel dirty," He looked away, and Kageyama snickered at him. "What?" When he looked back at Kageyama, he was smiling, and Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Did you not feel dirty before? You literally held my head against your cock and kept i in the warmth of my throat." Hinata's face turned red again, and he frowned at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Y-yeah? Well I watched you when Sugawara came in, and I could have sworn you started jerking off harder than before." Kageyama glared at Hinata's smirking face, but then the smirk went away, a look of surprise replacing it. "Waaait a second. Do you have an exhibitionist kink?" Kageyama looked away, and Hinata's smirk came back tenfold. 

"How do you even know what that is? You're like, five." Now it was Hinata's turn to glare, and he yanked Kageyama's hair, forcing his lips to sink back down on his dick. 

"Shut up! I'm not five!" Kageyama's eyes went wide, but he relaxed and started bobbing his head as he continued. "I bet you'd probably like it if Sugawara caught us, wouldn't you?  I know I'd probably like it too, being seen stuffing your lips with my dick..." His voice was trembling, though he was trying to be dominant and not act submissive anymore. At his words, Kageyama started sucking more in earnest, moaning around Hinata's cock as he came in his hand.

"A-ah, Kageyama, stop, I'm gonna cum soon if you don't stop." Hinata mewled, his small thrusts he'd been doing stuttering and becoming short and fast. He placed his other hand in Kageyama's hair and pulled harshly as he spilled down Kageyama's throat. He choked as he tried his hardest to swallow everything, and then Hinata let go of his hair, his back thumping against the back of the toilet as he looked completely spent. Kageyama got off and wiped the side of his mouth where some cum he wasn't able to swallow escaped.

"There, you're fine now, right?" Hinata weakly nodded, his eyes closed in bliss. Kageyama took some toilet paper and started wiping off his hand and stomach. "Come on, let's clean up and then go to practice. We've already missed most of it." Hinata snapped out of his daze and nodded, slipping his boxers back on, then his shorts. Kageyama tucked himself back into his boxers and tugged up his sorts, then they both exited the stall, stopping by the sink on the way so he could wash off his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> An epilogue I scrapped from the actual story because it was just a short epilogue:
> 
> "Hey, guys! Sorry we're late! My stomach was acting up again and I was really nervous." Hinata apologized to Daichi and the others when he arrived back on the court.
> 
> "Not to worry. Suga told us what was going on, and we understand. It's alright, but come on and let's practice." Hinata smiled at Daichi's words, and ran back onto the court, with Kageyama following him. 
> 
> Right before the game, however, Tanaka came up to Hinata and patted him on the shoulder. Hinata gave him a questioning look, and Tanaka grinned.
> 
> "Good job getting laid, Hinata!" Hinata's face immediately flushed red, and he turned his head sharply to look over at Tanaka.


End file.
